


Roxy's Swimsuit Troubles

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Other, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: "here's a request: roxy wants to go swimming but, much to her dismay, she's gained quite a bit of weight and doesn't fit into her swimsuit at all anymore. instead, she lays around at home and eats ice cream."





	Roxy's Swimsuit Troubles

Roxy was delighted to see a message appear in her Pesterchum from her best friend, Jane Crocker. Apparently, she had managed to wrangle up Jake and Dirk, and get them both to agree to come swimming with her at the beach. Now, all they needed was Roxy to complete the group. 

TG: yeah ill be there in a little bit. i just need to put on this SUPER cute bathin suit i think youll all love.

It was only fair for Roxy to be in her best swimwear, considering that all of her friends were going in their finest beach attire too. Jane was wearing a tasteful one-piece, sky-blue swimsuit herself, with a matching showercap to keep her hair dry, to avoid it getting frizzy later. Dirk wore bright orange swim trunks, that seemed to have trouble fitting around his slender body. And lastly Jake chose to wear nothing but a thong, that did almost nothing to cover his shapely, well-tanned rear, something his three other friends appreciated very much. 

Roxy, meanwhile, had a one-piece bathing suit of her own, so she could match with her friend Janey. It was designed to fit her perfectly, and hug to all the best parts of her slender, yet busty figure. 

Unfortunately, the figure Roxy possessed when she first got her swimsuit was not the same one she had now. She had gained quite a bit of weight in the past year or so, the reason probably having something to do with Jane’s baking. Her already substantial bust had gained quite an addition in size, but the bulk of her fat went to her once flat, toned stomach, which was now a soft, wobbly gut. 

Roxy wasn’t going to pass up a chance to hang out with her friends on the mere possibility that she was too big for her swimsuit, so she yanked out of her closet, undressed herself, and made an attempt to put it on. 

She took a deep breath, trying her best to suck in her gut, but as much as she tried, she couldn’t make her stomach anywhere near as flat as it used to be. She didn’t even have a chance to get the swimsuit up to her stomach, though, as her ass had also gained quite a bit of mass too. Her ass was always round, but it was more subtle and athletic than the bodacious booty she currently sported. She simply couldn’t get her swimsuit around it, no matter how much she squeezed and tugged, making that very ass jiggle wildly. Her plump, thickened thighs didn’t help matters either. She groaned, and put her suit back in her closet, for fear of ripping it if she tried anymore. 

She put her bra and panties back on, where were a more recent purchase, so Roxy didn’t need to struggle just to get them on. She walked back to her computer, and reopened her chat with Jane. 

TG: sorry janey, im not gonna be able to make it. its a total bummer, i know. 

Jane glanced at Roxy’s message on her phone, as she was already at the beach’s edge with the two boys. As much fun as she would have with the warm sun, cool ocean, and Jake’s choice rump, it wouldn’t be nearly as fun without her best friend to share it with. 

GG: I’m sorry to hear that! I hope you’re feeling alright. 

TG: yeah im fine, dont worry

Roxy strongly considered getting a new suit made, or perhaps laying off the cupcakes for a while, but neither of those were things she could do immediately. Without the promise of a beach day with her friends, she needed something to help her have fun and beat the heat, and she had the perfect solution. 

She opened the door to her fridge, and was greeted by a glorious sight: a massive tub of Neapolitan ice cream. It was labeled as “family sized” but Roxy wasn’t about to let some label tell her what to do. 

Roxy was a fairly strong girl, and despite her body’s loss of visible muscle, she could still lift the massive tub like it was nothing. She plopped herself down on her bed, letting the ice cream rest on her round belly, which she imagined would get quite a bit rounder when she was done. 

In addition to the ice cream itself, she had various “tools” around her to help her in her sugary endeavor, namely a bottle of chocolate syrup, a can of whipped cream, and a “spoon” that was more like an enormous metal ladle, as only something of that size could hope to make a dent in the massive tube balancing precariously on Roxy’s belly. 

Once she was settled, she began to dig in, quite literally, using the spoon to shovel a huge glob of ice cream into her awaiting mouth. She took the nearby bottle and can, squirting chocolate syrup and whipped cream into her mouth, turning the chunk of iced cream into a sundae for a mere moment, before she gulped it down, giggling to herself. After all the fun she had with her first scoop, she continued shoveling away, cramming more large blobs of ice cream into her mouth, occasionally stopping to mix in one of the toppings she had nearby. 

By time the tub had been finished off, Roxy was stuffed, with her already large belly growing even more, and making the tub that was still balanced on it tower over her by a few more inches. Her lips were caked in a layer of multi-colored ice cream, and her fingers were quite sticky as well. 

She removed the tub from her stomach, and took a few minutes to poke, prod, and generally toy with her stomach, laughing playfully the whole time. She had a bit of difficulty getting up with her gut in the way, but eventually she managed to get out of bed, wash herself off, and throw the tub away. She returned to her computer, expecting that Jane and her friends should be heading home right about now. 

GG: We had a lovely time at the beach. It was a real shame you couldn’t be there, though. 

TG: nah, its alright, ill be there next time. just be prepared for me to do the biggest cannonball ever when i do :3


End file.
